1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an image scanning apparatus and a control method thereof, and a management server and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image scanning apparatus capable of improving processing speed of a large amount of original manuscripts in a copy task or a scanning operation and a control method thereof, and a management server and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image scanning apparatus is an apparatus that scans an original image such as a document, a picture, or a film and converts the scanned image into digital data. The digital data may be displayed in a monitor of a computer and/or printed by a printer and an output image may be generated. Types of the image scanning apparatuses, include scanners, copiers, facsimiles, and multiple function peripherals (MFPs) configured to implement a plurality of functions thereof in one apparatus, and the like.
When an image scanning apparatus, e.g., a MFP performs a copy task or a scanning operation for processing a large amount of documents, a lot of time is spent since an operation from input of a document to output of a printed matter is performed in one image scanning apparatus.
That is, in the related art, when the image scanning apparatus scans and processes a large amount of data, e.g., original manuscripts such as a book, a lot of time is spent since the operation from the input of a document to the output of a printed matter is performed in one image scanning apparatus.